Patent Literature 1 describes an imaging sensor which is inserted into an intraoral cavity and captures images of teeth and the like. The sensor described in Patent Literature 1 has a circuit board including an imaging device, a sensor body containing the circuit board and the like, and a cable electrically connected to the circuit board. The cable is secured to a cable connector provided with the sensor body.
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,141 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-95464, respectively.